comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FrenchTouch/The All-New Collaborations - GammaVerse
Hello everyone, I'm and welcome back to another series of blog posts. Today, I present to you a brand new collaboration with a member of the wiki as follows the announcement I've made on the fifth Monthly Frenchy Talk. With that said, let's begin! The All-New Collaborations Today, the GammaVerse and Mortal Fighter, with Draft227. GammaVerse At first, Chaos came to be, in the Nothingness. But next, came Eros, Gaia, Ouranos and Tartarus, respectively Desire, The Earth, The Skies and The Depths. From Chaos itself were Erebus and Nyx, The Darkness and The Night. Here were the Primordial Gods. As their society was being established, the following gods happened to be. The first to come then, was Typhon, the Storms. No one knows quite yet were he originated from, the Depths or the Skies. What is sure is that her mother, Gaia, is the only one to know the answer, and is ready to keep it, forever. Eros, him was sad, even -- in distress. As nobody was intrested in him, his only action was to cry, a single drop which, containing the emotions of the depressed God, landed as a young Deity known as Aphrodite, the Goddess of Procreation. A soulmate who, unsurprisingly, was the most beautiful woman in the realm of Gods. Gaia was able to keep her secrets still, but if it is so, it is only because one made the Gods quake at her magnificent prominence, another mother, which could be no other than Nyx. From her relationship with Erebus were Æther and Hemera, the Heavens and the Day, but this is not were the problems originated. One of the taboos among Gods themselves is the child of Nyx and Tartarus -- Moros, the incarnation of Doom. He is the fruit of adultery, which wasn't a possibility, to the Deities. They had to do something against it. For five hundred years, the two men of Nyx fought and fought, until the Gods could land a judgement. A punishment for the two raging rivals. Tartarus was banned from the Gods' society and prevented from every reaching the surface again. As for Erebus, after assaulting his rival physically, and his wife sexually, the only decision taken by the Gods was to put him to the ground and emprison him, seeing Nyx forever and enraging until the end of time. During and after this event, Nyx had more children that nobody considered until then, some claim she was raped by the other gods as well as Erebus, some claim she had been meeting still unknown entities, which could only be a white lie that the Gods couldn't yet figure out. Those children were Nemesis (Retribution), Eris (Strife), Apate (Deceit), Oizys (Distress), Hypnos (Sleep), Momus (Blame), Philotes (Affection), the Oneiroi (Dreams), the Moirai (Fates), the Keres (Death-Fates), and two sons who changed everything and made the Deities themselves tremble: Thanatos (Death) and Geras (Ageing). No one knew any of those notions and the children made them discover a feeling they never had experienced before: Fear. Soon after the punishment of Tartarus, Gaia and Ouranos sealed their union by infanting the Ourea (Mountains) and Pontus (The Sea). Ouranos being unhappy of the infants Gaia bore him, he first left, in the hope that Gaia would once made the right decision to end them. But, au contraire, while Ouranos was gone, the man who was with Gaia was her first son, Typhon, who mate with her in their loneliness and brang her the Erinyes (Furies), deities whom their father bestowed his hatred of his father to, and who soon became beasts thirsty of vengeance. There were three of them: Alekto (Unceasing), Megæra (Grudging) and Tisiphone (Vengeful Destruction). The second one soon met Pontus, who alone at the moment, and still hurt by the leaving of his father. After many encounters and meetings, She asked him no to leave the Gods, when he declared and promised that he wouldn't, if she gave him someone to live up to. Megæra, as a proof of loving, bore him children to keep the promise, those were the Meliæ (Nymphs), who were born besides the ash trees Pontus and Megæra at first met. This relation was kept secret to Gaia easily, as she was still recovering from her grief with Typhon after the loss of Ouranos. The other Furies helped their sister by helping her hiding it to the other gods. Nyx was in a state of grief similar to Gaia, and, that is where their story is pretty similar. Tartarus sent Moros to help her mother, but he wouldn't never have guessed that they would end up with a child, Echidna, said "Mother of all Monsters". She was a half-woman, half-snake creature that issued from the sorrow of Nyx, but also the hate of Erebus, who, filled with rage, busted out of his prison and slaughtered Moros. At least, he tried. Echidna may not look like the others, but her obedience to her mother and father has no equal. When nobody was there to help Moros who was slowly losing his functions, she put an end to Erebus, which shocked the Gods, and attracted attention to Moros and his needs. Later, from the blood dripped by Moros was born four new groups of Gods: The Hecatonchires, horrible monsters with a hundred hands and fifty heads, the Cyclopes, which were damned and thrown away by Gods, the Gigantes, giants who were forgotten by everyone, and finally -- the most important group; the Titans: Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Crion, Cœus, Phœbe, Cronus, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Crius and Iapetus. Do you like this preview? If so, leave your comments and tell us what should we change! See more soon, in GammaVerse! Mortal Fighter Mortal Fighter is a series of fighting video games taking form as a mix between Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken, Dead or Alive, Soul Calibur and even other unrelated games like Asura's Wrath. I won't tell much more about it, for the simple reason that Draft and I preferred to work on it already, and you can find all related elements here. I hope you enjoyed this blog post, and those ideas. Draft and I are currently working on it each day we can, to finish the writing we've started. Until then, don't hesitate to leave a comment, we would appreciate it, have a nice day and see ya around! NEXT COLLABORATOR LORD CAESAR Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts by FrenchTouch Category:The All-New Collaborations